Communication
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: Gibbs isn't happy and Jenny doesn't exactly know why. But he knows that if someone doesn't understand you, you have to try something else. After all, he doesn't need to say too much to communicate.


_"Good communication is as stimulating as black coffee, and just as hard to sleep after." Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

_

* * *

  
_

Soft music played in the background, people laughed and talked. The party had been going on for almost two hours, or at least it seemed that way to him, but nobody had left yet. There were couples on the dance floor, in the dark corners, and there were important, influent people. The latter was what really bothered one Leroy Jethro Gibbs immensely. That and having to dress up, of course.

Gibbs wasn't on protection detail this time and ironically, he was supposed to be having fun. That alone proved people wrong; directors did have a sense of humour, no matter how deviant it happened to be. And he wasn't even talking about all the directors, but one in particular. His director, boss and lover, Jenny Shepard. Even though he wasn't part of her detail tonight and had retired to the bar rather soon, his gaze sought her among the politics and whoever else wanted a piece of her. The problem was that the more he watched, the more _he _wanted a piece of her. Better yet, not a piece, every part of her.

Gibbs had never been known for his patience but as he sat there, nursing his glass of bourbon, fantasizing about her, his behavior was more than exemplar. Sure he'd forgotten about his team and everyone else but he was being very good. And for that he hoped to be rewarded after they left. He could be sulking but he was already too busy ogling her; him and all the men that crossed her path.

His eyes never left her as she talked to a man, who was trying his charm on her not so subtly. On any other day, he might have found an excuse to show the guy she wasn't interested and he was wasting his time; but not tonight. He was far too distracted with other things on his mind, like taking her home and taking off her dress. His eyes surveyed the place and he found her talking to another woman, much to his surprise. Maybe he was wrong but it seemed that she only talked to the men, which was a bit irritating to him. His eyes lingered on her and he traced the outline of her dress. She had her back to him and that was good; for as much as he loved the front, the back was made to be stared at. Her hair was pulled up so he could see the back of the halter neckline where it touched the base of her neck. If kissed properly, that area would make her close her eyes and her skin break into goose bumps.

His eyes drifted lower, taking on the pale skin of her back and how it contrasted with the blue of the dress. The fact that it was backless was great but there were also two thin straps across her back and he imagined his fingers stroking the skin exposed between the straps. His fingertips tingled with the thought, knowing exactly how soft the skin felt. His eyes lowered even more, past the deep low cut that exposed part of the small of her back, and came to a stopon his favourite part of the dress – the rear end. His eyes lingered there.

The material clung to her hips and her butt and, if that wasn't enough, it had a line of rhinestones going down the center of her buttocks and a short train in the rear. If he stared long enough, he could see what was beneath it. He was dazed.

Gibbs was shamelessly gawking at her when she turned around and found him, meeting his gaze. He gave her a blank look and turned back to the bar, returning his glass to the counter. When he spun around in his stool, she was there, walking over to him, and he did his best not to stare. He hoped he was being discreet enough as he looked at the deep v-neck that went way past her breasts and the thin straps at the center of her neck, which seemed to hold the bodice together. He swallowed hard to keep his cool. It didn't mean he wasn't imagining his mouth trailing down that tantalizing v-neck, though. She didn't usually wear dresses like that and he secretly wondered why she'd done it tonight. As she moved, the front slit revealed her toned thigh and he had to fight the urge to drag her to the nearest dark corner. His eyes fixed on her hips as they moved graciously, the curves looking so invitingly.

She stopped in front of Gibbs and stared at him for a moment. Her green eyes were almost blue as they reflected whatever it was behind him.

"Ready to go yet?" Gibbs asked.

She arched an eyebrow at him "Don't tell me you're already sulking"

He glared at her "How much longer?"

Jenny gave him a small shrug "An hour"

Gibbs' eyes went wide "60 minutes?" he asked incredulously "C'mon Jen"

"You always do that" Jenny said, giving him a pointed look "I mean, when you bother to leave the house"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and looked at "Thirty minutes" he offered.

She laughed "Nope" she leaned a little closer "You're worse than a cranky child. Next time take a nap, okay?"

* * *

_One hour later_

Jenny smile as a senator approached her and introduced himself. She shook his hand and did her best to ignore the look he was giving her. When the look on the man's face changed, she look behind her, right in time to see Gibbs standing there.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" she said in her Director tone.

Gibbs stared at the man for one brief second and shifted his gaze to her "Your presence is being request somewhere else, Ma'am"

Jenny told Gibbs with her eyes just how much she believed that and looked back at the senator. Before she could say anything, the man excused himself.

"It's getting late" he said, looking at his watch "It was a pleasure to meet you, Director Shepard"

They shook hands one more time and he left them alone.

When she looked back at Gibbs, she didn't look much happy. One of her hands went to her hip and she glared at him. He only smirked at her.

Jenny didn't spare him another glance as she sashayed away. But it didn't take long for her to feel his presence behind her as she walked to the ladies' room. As she reached the door, two other women walked out. She trusted him to be enough of a gentleman not to follow her inside.

Second later, she realized she'd given him way too much credit.

Nevertheless, she ignored him and tried to look busy by checking her make-up in the mirror. She took her time opening her purse, all the while watching his reflection as he moved farther in the room. Jenny redoubled her attention when he walked back towards the door. A moment later the door clicked as he locked it. Her face never showed how surprised she was. She looked inside her purse and looked for her lipstick. When she looked back up, his reflection was behind hers.

"Are you going to knock me out so we can leave early or it's gonna be one of those lectures about how hateful politicians can be?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs smirked "'Can be'? I'd never say that" he said, looking offended "They are, period"

Jenny nodded absentmindedly "And?"

He glared at her "And they should quit flirting. I hear it's not professional"

She met his gaze in the mirror "It's a human thing, simply biological. You're not supposed to take it personally"

Gibbs snorted "Yeah, right. You should tell that to _them"_

Jenny arched an eyebrow at him "Well, now that you've made your point, you can leave and I'll let you know when I'm ready to go"

He sighed impatiently "Jen, you said _one _hour"

Jenny ignored it "You know this is the ladie's room, don't you?"

Gibbs shrugged "Women never go to the restroom alone"

"Women, some women, go to the restroom with other _women_" she corrected him.

Gibbs almost rolled his eyes "If we leave now, you won't need to worry about trying to find another woman" he said.

Jenny took a deep breath "Jethro, you've been complaining the whole night, just because you hate parties and everything that goes with it. And I'm not even talking about how territorial you can get"

"So you think that's why I want to leave?" Gibbs grinned.

"Are you denying it?" she asked.

"Did I say that? 'coz I don't remember" he said, staring at her.

"You've never been good with words and there are other ways to communicate" Jenny said.

He watched her like a hawk as the lipstick touched the center of her upper lip and spread colour as it moved outward toward one corner. He stared at her mouth as it moved to the other side and then did the same with her bottom lip. She pressed her lips together and his lips parted slightly at the sight.

"Well, guess what, you're not a good listener, Director" he said, taking a couple of steps towards her.

"What I was trying to say wasn't that" Gibbs walked even closer, till the front of his body was only inches away from her back.

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear "And you got the wrong message"

Jenny put the lipstick back into her purse "Is that so?" she asked casually, seeing in the mirror that he'd tilted his head to the side.

His breath tickled her neck "Maybe I wasn't just being an ass"

Jenny felt his breath trail down the curve of her neck as he spoke and unconsciously, her head tilted to the opposite side. It built the anticipation in her and she closed her eyes when he finally placed an open mouth kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

"Jethro" she warned him.

He pulled his head back enough to meet her eyes in the mirror. Then his nose touched the side of her neck as he breathed in her perfume. The smell intoxicated him and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment, knowing too well she was watching him.

"What?" he asked innocently, his lips grazing her skin as he moved upwards. He continued to kiss her neck soundly, with his open mouth. The further he went, the more she allowed him access as her head tilted to the side and slowly fell to her chest.

Slowly, he pressed his body against hers, starting with the hips, and kissed her neck again. The pressure and the heat slowed both of the minds but awaked other parts of their bodies. Her breathing got heavier as he slowly kissed his way to her earlobe. It sent shivers through her body and it arched in response.

"Can we go home now?" he asked in a husky whisper before taking her earlobe in his mouth.

She was absolutely intoxicating and her body against his stimulated him in ways his black coffee could never compete with. He nipped gently and she felt his tongue leaving a wet path behind as he trailed down her neck. She shivered.

Her eyelids felt heavy but she forced her eyes open and spun around "You've made your point" she said breathlessly, looking at him with dark green eyes.

He leaned closer but she put her hands flat against his chest.

"Still think I was being an idiot?" he asked, his hands finding her hips and rubbing gently.

Jenny resisted the urged to pull him closer until their bodies pressed against each other again. His gaze was intense as he stared at her "No, maybe we can even go home now" she said slowly "But you're not getting any sleep tonight"

Gibbs smirked triumphantly.


End file.
